Talk:Final Destination 5/@comment-66.215.156.39-20111119063520/@comment-95.175.87.41-20111119071238
malcolm- thank you very much :))) but how can u like my fd 6 if u didnt read it yet.... watever u read on fd 7 pg was fd 7,8 and 9. ..... here is fd 6, not very good though. FD 6 takes place between FD 5 and FD 2 along with FD 1. the lead girl witnesses the explosion of the plane in the corner of the airport (she was waiting for her boy friend to collect her luggage , they just returned from a vacation). one month later she gets a strange news of a plane survivor (todd) found dead in his bathroom at the grocery store news stand (she was buying some stuff for the cruise their goin to attend), where kimberely (FD 2) was standing too. then the lead girl also witnessed kim's mother being shot by some street thugs. after these incidents kim and her bf were on their way ant they witnessed terry (FD 1) hit by the bus. after this they went on and had to take a long route cause the bridge they were supposed to go on was destroyed (FD 5). at the cruise they meet up with 8 other of their friends. at the cruise the lead girl has a horrible perminiton worst than the 1912's titanic. everyone dies. she freaks out and all 10 of them were removed. at night she was watching the news and her preminition had come true, suddenly and explosin took place in her nearby neighbours house (mrs valerie lewton ) and saw 2 boys running away from the house (alex and billy). she saw the corspe of lewton and runs away also , then she has a vision, and realises that 2 of her fiends are going to die at the railway tracks. as she and her bf were dirving on the road they almost collided with a black car (driven by carter from FD and they could hear a girl crying out STOP THE CAR ! clear voice ). by the time they reached both the two friends died ( the girl was posing for pics at the track and the boy was snapping (they were modllers :P) the only thing that remained was the hand of the boy with the camera which snapped the picture of the lead girl and her bf when the approached it. they take the photograph and at her home they find out that it wasnt only their friends that dies but also a boy named billy hitchkok had his head cut in half. so bad thing keep happening (the other 6 friends start dieing one by one in gruesome ways)....... until the lead girl and boy finally cheated death, while they were on a road trip on route 23 while driving the lead girl open the front drawer of the car and randomly picks up a news and as she was reading the 3 plane survivros of f180 were revealed . one was killed by a falling sign in paris (carter ) alex was killed by a falling block and clear was sent in a mental hospital. as she read the gril and boy saw towards their left a girl whom she had met earlier was freaking out and parkd her car in between of the road blocking the othere\s behind them. as the lead boy and girl saw this the truck in front of them had its logs broken off its a her bf get killed in the similar manner thomas died in kimberlys preminition and the lead girls death was similar to kimberely fate in the preminition. hmmmm not good rite ?